Consumers are exposed to advertisements via many different sources. An example source of advertisements is television broadcasts. There are currently many methods for monitoring advertisements to determine how many consumers were exposed to advertisements. For example, a monitoring system may determine the number and identity of consumers in the same room as a source that is presenting media content (e.g., a television showing a television advertisement). Using this information an interested party can determine the number and demographics of consumers that were exposed to a particular advertisement
Businesses that advertise products and services can analyze the effectiveness of advertisements by analyzing sales information prior-to and after advertisements have been presented. For example, a business can determine that an advertisement is effective if sales of a product or service increased following an advertisement. This analysis can be performed at a global, national, or market level depending on how specifically advertisement and sales information is monitored.